


Wash Away the Pain

by doctorgerth



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anxiety, Bathing/Washing, Comfort/Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Romantic Fluff, Soft Eustass Kid, Suggestive Themes, trigger warning: anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorgerth/pseuds/doctorgerth
Summary: Kid's been having a rough time lately, and a bath with his s/o turns out to be just what he needs.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Wash Away the Pain

**Author's Note:**

> My first non-request work! I've yet to write a Kid scenario so I took the liberty of doing so. Couldn't resist a soft Kid moment, even if that means making him a lil ooc. :D

She eased into the warm water, allowing her body to slowly sink under the surface until the top of the water settled just below her chin. A contented sigh left her lips and rolled off her body, causing the water below to ripple in small waves. Finding any time for peace among their journey in the Grand Line was proving more and more difficult by the day, so she made sure to make time for the small things.

Heavy boots approaching brought her out of her bliss, and she curiously looked towards the door. She knew the sound of those boots all too well and it was easy to determine the mood he was in based off of the sound they reverberated. But these steps were much softer in comparison, dragging along the wooden floor, almost haunting in sound. She could hear them as they halted right outside the door and all that followed after was silence. She counted one, two, three, four, five...

Six seconds passed until she heard a light knock at the door. She didn't bother to answer as she knew most of his knocks were more of a warning of his entry rather than him seeking permission to do so. Another six seconds and the door creaked open, revealing his large figure within the door frame. She couldn't make out his expression from her position, but she noticed the way his shoulders were drooped, making him seem so much smaller than his usually great stature. He stood there for a moment, staring and looming, until his gruff voice called out in the dark, "Hey."

"Hey." she replied casually.

With that, he closed the door behind him and made his way to her. As he drew closer, his demeanor became clearer among the candlelight. He looked paler than usual, face slack and void of any discernible emotion. No knitted brows, no infamous scowl, no devilish smile. Even his fiery amber eyes were lifeless, looking gravely dim in comparison to the dull candle flames. Guess he's had a bad day too.

"Can I come in?" It wasn't like him to ask for permission, especially so timidly. Eustass Kid got what he want whenever he wanted it, usually. A cold chill coursed through her as she felt her heart drop into her stomach. She stared at him incredulously, searching and waiting for an explanation, begging him to show her something. It hurt her to see him so somber. What could possibly have the Captain Eustass Kid so troubled?

She sat up and pulled her legs in, securing a spot for him, "Yeah, of course."

She observed unabashedly as he rid himself of his clothes, discarding them in a haphazard pile on the floor. She waited for a suggestive remark or a confident grin from him, but he remained impassive as he crawled inside. He didn't groan in annoyance as they struggled to fit comfortably within the tub together. He didn't order her around or complain when her knees jabbed his ribs. He offered her nothing and she couldn't stand any of it.

"Come here."

She was the one to order her Captain this time, albeit in a gentle whisper. Kid complied easily, crawling over to her and settling his back against her chest. Her legs had to spread a bit uncomfortably in order to support his massive torso, but she didn’t mind it. He looked rather silly with his legs dangling over the edges of the tub, yet there were no complaints from him as he seemed comfortable right where he was. His entire body seemed to relax as he went slack in her embrace, inhaling and exhaling a deep breath of relief.

Her wet hands traveled along his broad shoulders, down his arm, and across the parts of his chest that weren't submerged, rubbing small circles along his skin. His head lolled back at the soothing sensation, settling against her jawline and resting perfectly in the curve of her neck. She enveloped him as they laid in silence simply focusing on each other's breathing and keeping each other close. He grabbed at her hand and caressed her fingers within his own. He held them out before him, focusing on the mold; the way they fit together, almost perfectly. She brought her other hand up to run through his hair, observing and counting the droplets that lingered in the aftermath.

"I'm sorry." he muttered as he laced his fingers with hers and pulled their conjoined hands to settle against his chest.

"For what?" she questioned nonchalantly, bringing up small pools of water to pour onto his hair. His grip within her fingers tightened, a non-verbal signal of his impending anxiety. He chewed on the insides of his cheeks, frantically searching his thoughts to help him formulate the words. What did he have to apologize for? For being such a fuck up. For continuously putting everyone, including you, in danger for my selfish glory. For not being there for you. For not showing you how fucking much I love you nearly enough. For not being enough for you, for anyone, or for myself. For not-

"We don't have to talk about it." She called out, tilting his chin to make him look up at her, "Just know that I forgive you. Whatever you did, whatever you didn't do, I forgive you."

Just like that, his mind stilled; tranquil like the ocean after a storm. Only her comforting words echoed among the waves, washing away every single distressing thought that was drowning him mere seconds ago. 

She thumbed away the droplets along his cheeks. Whether they were tears or bathwater didn't matter, all that mattered was the loving smile she offered him. Kid stared up at her, entirely awestruck. He always felt like he could conquer the world when she smiled at him like that. She understood him better than he could ever understand himself. She was his light in the dark, his saving grace. He didn't know what the hell he ever did to deserve her, but he was ever thankful, even if he struggled to express it. He brought his lips up to kiss her adoringly, silently vowing he would get better; be better. When she pulled away, she reached over to grab the shampoo and proceeded to pour a small amount into her hands.

She threaded her fingers through his hair, lathering the soap and massaging his scalp. He sat up to give her a better angle, closing his eyes and humming in delight to himself. He'd definitely have to do this with her more often. While she continued washing his hair, she leaned forward to place gentle kisses along his back and shoulders.

"I love you, Eustass Kid." She poked a soapy finger against his forehead, "And this won't change that." 

He chuckled with a smirk and began kissing along her arm as he whispered into her skin, "Love you more."

She smiled, heart flipping in her chest as she rinsed the soap out of his hair and off his back. As she reached to replace the bottle, he quickly secured her wrist in his grasp. He flipped around onto his knees and towered over her, the life back in his amber eyes as they burned lecherously for her, "Now come here. My turn to wash you."


End file.
